Best Friends
by Neko Allen Walker
Summary: Neah and Allen are in the same body and they have different views about everything. Nobody knows about Neah's existence in Allen yet. What does this mean for the war and the order? But out of all of this a few times they agree on somethings.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole: If you have read my first story Black Rose Sorrow you know me. (Smile)

Allen: Oh no I have a bad feeling….

Neah: Me too…

Lenalee: (sigh) you two are the main characters of this story.

Allen & Neah: Eh?

Nicole: Yup. (Smile)

Lavi: (laughing)

Kanda: Che. Just get on with it!

Nicole: Okay, okay. So let's get on with this story!

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Best Friends with Kanda.<p>

Allen: (grab his head and fall to the ground) Ow! Stop it!

Neah: (in Allen's mind no figure. Just voice) Allen let me take over!

Allen: No!

Neah: Why? (Take over anyway)

Allen: (now in mind) Neah!

Lenalee: That is all of them. (Sigh and smile) Allen are you okay?

Neah acting as Allen: Yeah I am fine. (Smile)

Lenalee: Okay. (Smile and drag Neah to the others)

Lavi: Oi! Are you guys okay? (Run to Lenalee and hug)

Allen: (in mind) … Lenalee…..

Neah: (dark smile at Allen) you love her?

Allen: Neah shut up! Just because you are acting as me and they don't know about you yet. Doesn't mean-

Neah: (grab Lenalee and kiss her cheek) (talk to Allen) doesn't mean what?

Lenalee: Allen? Are you okay?

Allen: ….

Neah: I am fine Lena there is nothing to worry about. (Smile)

Lavi: (shocked) Allen?

Lenalee: Okay? (Remembers) We have a mission to complete!

Kanda: Baka Moyashi.

Neah: Why are you calling me Moyashi? It takes one to know one.

Kanda: BAKA MOYASHI! (Mugen is at Neah's neck)

Lenalee: Stop fighting now! (Kick to Neah and Kanda's torso)

Neah: (dodge) (thinks: She used her innocence.)

Allen: Nice reflexes Neah.

Neah: (Back into Allen's mind just as Allen's says that) this is your body, your reflexes.

Lenalee: Neah? Who is Neah, Allen?

Allen: Eh? Nobody! (Nervous smile)

Kanda: (still angry) Baka Moyashi.

Lavi: Okay well let's get this innocence and go home.

Allen: Yes.

Lenalee: (smile)

* * *

><p>(in mind talking to Neah)<p>

Neah: Close call Allen. You aren't a good lair are you?

Allen: Shut up.

Neah: (teasing smile) let's go get Kanda when you get back to the order.

Allen: Antisocial Kanda? What do you plan on doing?

Neah: Well you see….

* * *

><p>Nicole: The plan is for next time!<p>

Lavi: Nice little humor.

Lenalee: Agreed.

Kanda: Che.

Nicole: Remember I don't own D.G-M.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole: Thanks RandomReviewer () I will update it now.

Allen: No! This story is actually being recognized!

Neah: …

Lavi: (hide laughter)

Lenalee: ^^"

Nicole: On with this.

* * *

><p>-Prank week prt: 1-<p>

Neah: Got it Allen?

Allen: Are you sure about this Neah?

Neah: Positive! His reaction will be priceless!

Allen: Okay… If you say so…. (Real life) Hey Kan-chan!

Kanda: (angry) what did you call me?

Allen: Kan-chan. Do you want this? (Puts a flower tiara on his head)

Kanda: (gets even angrier) NO!

Allen & Neah: (laughing hard) You look very pretty Kan-chan!

Lavi: Who is this girl?

Kanda: Girl?

Allen: & Neah: (laughing on the ground)

Lavi: Yuu? Why do you have… (Starts laughing)

Kanda: BAKA MOYASHI! I WILL KILL YOU!

Neah: (take over) Yuu? You will kill yourself?

Lavi: (laughing hard)

Kanda: (Mugen at Neah's neck) I will kill you!

Neah: Again. Are you suicidal? (Trying to hide laughter)

Kanda: (trying to cut Neah with Mugen)

Neah: (dodging) Come on you are slower than Fou. Why don't you kill yourself when I am not around? I don't like the scent of blood.

Lavi: Calm down Yuu!

Kanda: (close to slicing Neah)

*BOOM*

Komui: Hello!

Komorin: (kick Kanda across the room by accident)

Kanda: Baka! (Hit the wall)

Neah: (running away)

Komorin: (chase Neah) Intruder alert!

Allen: (take over) Ahh! Komui make it stop!

Komui: Sorry I can't not until the intruder is eliminated… ^^"

Allen: (run into the Ark and disappear)

Lavi: (watch) ….

Kanda: Che! (gone into his room)

Komorin: (looking for Allen)

Lavi: Wow…. (picture of Kanda with the tiara) *laughing*

Komui: Lavi what are you doing?

Lavi: N-nothing!

Komui: Okay?

* * *

><p>(in Ark in piano room)<p>

Neah: (real body reflection in mirror) How was that Allen?

Allen: (sitting on the piano bench) Good.

Neah: Now another prank on Lavi?

Allen: Tomorrow Neah. (smile) What is the plan this time?

Neah: Your turn.

Allen: Hmm….

* * *

><p>Nicole: Again another good part.<p>

Allen: Is this just randomness?

Nicole: Yup.

Neah: Until next time everyone!


End file.
